Say Something
by brianmcphearson
Summary: Romantic feelings seem to be mutual between Chase and Zoey, but something seems to be standing in there way, with this in mind chase feels he must tell zoey something he never wanted to. Story set right after highschool. ZxC


Chapter 1

I do not own Zoey 101

With nervous fingers i managed to text a "hey, :) what you up to?" i anxiously awaited a response. Three minutes later my phone buzzed to life, spiking my heart rate to a noticeable quick pace. She texted back, "hey, just lying down thinking and listening to music"

My fingers sprang to life eager to reply, "we need to talk, can i call you?"

she replied "k"

my heart began to pound, as i tapped her name on my phone and brought the device to my ear, the phone rang four times and then i heard a cute gentle "hello?"

"hey" i quietly responded

"how are you? i haven't talked to you in awhile"

"i'm doing good" i lied.

there was a tiny moment of silence then…

"so… why did you want to talk to me?"

"i need to tell you something"

"yes?"

I… I… I love you Zoey, i know that now, i mean i have never been around a girl like you, we mesh so well together, i absolutely love all of the time we spent together and how we can just talk and talk about everything and not just joking around and all the light stuff, but the way we can talk about all of our issues about are deep feelings and aspirations. i believe we are so much alike and it really shows in how we can just have the most amazing conversations, something i have never been able to share with another person, i want you in my life, but…"

my voice trailed off, i couldn't say it…

there was a long silence that Zoey finally broke.

"this is hard to believe Chase, i mean when you tell me you might ask out another girl from your hometown what am i supposed to think"

"you're right i regret ever thinking that, i understand if you never believe this but why i said that was because of you to make it easier for you to break away and find someone there, i guess it worked... And what stands in the way of our relationship you know how many people can get hurt, i don't think its worth it and thats why…"

i just couldn't say it as my voice trailed off again.

another long silent pause, as i heard the song "say something" sound from her side of the phone, we both just sat motionless and soundless as we listened to the very appropriate lyrics…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

Finally she spoke… "say it…"

i remained silent.

"Say what i know you're going to say… just say it Chase…"

i was paralyzed and felt light headed, i couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Alright then let me tell you something Chase… I broke up with him for you, i made my choice… it was you, I... "

her voice quickly trailed and an audible light sob sprung from her lips.

A tear slid down my cheek. I composed myself with a deep breath.

"I love you, but feelings are a fickle thing, and I don't think i can make such a big decision on feelings alone, so if i'm using my head in this decision…"

more tears started to fall, as I wiped them away"

"we can't see each other anymore… we just can't, not when we know what the consequences would be if it got out… if i truly love you then ill want whats best for you, and i believe this is what's best for you, i'm sorry"

she spoke through tears…

"If you really loved me wouldn't you fight for me ? Push the distractions aside and love me ?"

"No not in this situation… i just wants best for you"

tears flowed down both our faces at a furious pace, as we again we sat there silent, hearing the song again…

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye…

shakily she spoke

"if a broken heart is what's best for me you have succeeded"

"You know i don't want that"

"But Chase I-"

Next thing i heard was Zoey's father talking to Zoey

"sweetie suppers rea-, who are you talking to?" he yelled "Give me that phone! who is this? Who?!"

I didn't dare speak, as the next thing i heard was the dead phone-line.


End file.
